The Forbidden Words Whispered
by s0urgrapesnape
Summary: "Draco and Harry discover their forbidden forests." Perhaps it was fate for them, hear the words that were forbiden to be said between two people of their status. Perhaps the eyes told them more of a story of each other that others have told them. Words, forbiden words will echo through out the room and hidden passions will be felt.
1. Chapter 1

Harry/Draco lemon

harry was walking down the corridor. he had to pee. he was almost lavatory,, when darco poops out from behind a stall. harry says "what the- leedle leeedle leetlawejklt" when draco rips off his pants. "what are you doing1?' "PUDDDINGGGG!" draco says then noms on herrys man junk, and harry instantly turns in to a big bottle of polyjuice potion. "HOLY HIPPOGRIFF" harry realizes that he is in mad love with daraco; he doent knuw what he was missing out on before;; eventually there was funy feelings in his special no no places, and he didn't know where he was naymore. dracoo says: "happy, i've always loved you nad i want nothing more than to get you pregnant!1' hary didn know what to say! he had alweys had special feelings whenever he saw melfoy, but he didnt kno what to hhink of them! what was he going to do?! "i don't know draco, yur phenis scares me." draco was ofended. "how dare you! my penis is the most gorgeous thing sence winky teh house elff!" harry didn't understand what was happening. i mean, he was such a nermal wizard before 5 minites a go! why did derco have to be such a weiner jacket/!? "but... i don't even like bois draceo! i mean sure you're fuckin god dam sexy as shet and all, but honestly.." draco considered this "i can convince you" and he gave herry a winky face. "follow me" and draco grapped harrys hand and led him out of the bafhroom (dreaco still has his pants down) and down the hall to the stairs that move like transformes. they go down to the slytherin dungeons, nad hrary finds out that draco has a room to himself. lucky ass bastert. anyweys they arrivedd at dercos wonderful abood and hurry gasped alowed. and then when he gasphed and he cramed into his panteluns and then dcerio tossed him onto the bed but hherry falls over on his patookie…

and ths reminded harry of a story…

Once upon a time there was a cat. And this cat was the most ordinary cat you could even think of. This cat's name was fluffy. He had a collar with a nametag and a bell, he had plenty of catnip toys, and he took hourly catnaps. This just wasn't enough for Fluffy, though. He wanted to get out and see the world. He wanted to meet other cats, and maybe have a few kittens. But he knew it would never happen. His owners were super strict on his outside time. He only gets 10 minutes every day, and even then he has to be supervised. It's bullshit, if you ask him.

But one day, when his owner was giving him a bath and she got soap in his eyes without apologizing, he knew it was the last straw. Without even thinking about it, Fluffy clawed her eyes out and left her to die from ice cream poisoning. The most deadly sickness in the _world. _Once he saw the coast was clear, he made a beeline towards the catflap. Surprisingly, it was open. Slightly suspicious, but it'll do for now. It almost seemed like when he jumped through that catflap, time switched itself to slow motion. No but really. Time actually went 75% slower than usual. What's up with that shit? Whatever. There are more important things to worry about right now. Like going to see that new Barbie movie that just came out. The word on the street says there's some _pretty _hot kittens in that. Not like, actual baby cats though. Cause that'd be gross. Flufy's not a pedocat. That'd be creepy, right? Pfft.

Once he jumped the back gate, he stopped to take it all in. He really did it. He made it out. Just as he was about to go chase some rats that were fighting over a piece of trash, something caught his eye. Was that… A poptart? Fluffy's seen poptarts before back at the house. He didn't really know why, since Mr. and Mrs. Bitchface didn't have any kids. And Fluffy was sure those were for kids. Anyway, just as he was about to poke it with his paw, it moved. And it wasn't just any old poptart. It was a poptart CAT. Like a legit cat. Attached to a poptart. Though it wasn't attached, the cat was the poptart and the poptart was the cat. 'What is going _on?!_' Fluffy thought to himself. This is way too weird. It's only his first day out, weird stuff like this shouldn't be happening to him. "Uh… You okay… Popcat?" He asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. What if it's evil? What if it wants to steal his stash of Zoo News?

dreeco and huerry yell out in your phoria "LEEDLE LEEDLE LEEDLE LEELDLEKTJAEWKLTJAWELTJ LHOLY JESUS CHRIST WHAT IS HAPPENING WHAT DOES THIS MEEEANNNN" drao floops down on the bed and sighs. "toeld you harry I could confince you! My peenus is gawjuss~" harry was asponished by dreraocs amazingly crazy mad skills and he couldn't brath frew is nose nemore. "bu dtraco I told you! I don' like boiz. I like vergayjey. Even tho… thar was very satesflyin—" heryy stopped short. He fet pains in his belli and he doesn' kno wat. "drracho… I have ains in my." "wa u mean? I didn' break u did I cus Im huje" harry shooked his hed "no is not in my buttox, is in my belly, I fink I felts a kick…" dracochs's face wen dramatic chipmunck!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"We are never ever ever getting back together."

'hery pUSH! you ned to get this baby out of ur but!" derco said as hrery was pregant. hertay was screaming! he reall wasn't having fun, it hurts a lot! "draceyo, i cant it hurts two much! its hard to push a babry out of my butt" daracos respond with "hard like my PENIs?!" harry was aboot to slap him so hard "nO DRACOH ITS NOT YOU TRY PUShIN A 500 POUND BABY Of yoUR BTTU! YOU ~*)~328 (*!40 *(% #%( #%W0ET(Y# 389375(*23752&*#( &(%*827%(*%&( *&%(* #&FUCKER%)*&%#(% &(*#&%(*&WEITU(#*&%(*&%(#*& (*%&(#*%&!""

And then the child was born; the most beautiful baby in the entire world. It came out of Harry Potter's butt, and now it smells like butts. Congratulations, you two. – xoxo harry's conscience.

"wHAT HTE BLOODY TITS WS THAT VOICE DRACO?!" sed hary in a fit of anger. He had never heard voices before, exept that tim with the ekans in the chamber of secret. "there arent any voices, harty. i thnk its just the baby OH MY GOD THE BABY" draco was cryin real tears. hary really didnt nead this. this is too much. he lokid at his babby f4 the first itme ever. it was the most beuatful baby he had ever seen ever. IT WAS A BLASTOISE. NOT A SQUIRtLE. A MOTHER FUCKING BLASTISOE. "harty why did a pokemon just come out of your bottox? is there something u havent told me?" harry didnt know what to say to his lover. he didnt knew if he was ready to tell his lover his secret yet. (wait. no not harry?! draco you IDIOT. draco has the big secret! god get with the program!) "NO draco are YOU keeping anything from me?!" draco was ALL FINGERS AND THUMBS. and he thimbled with his worms. and then a can of big fucking worms popped out. for all to see. harry was about to learn the TRUTH. of dercko milfoyl. that drewkou likes 50 sads of grayt. wait what no nono that cant be it no waht are you talking abotu nO. drewko loekd at harry. "harry." "milfoy." "ahry." "mFOY." "HRRY." "GOD DAMMIT DRACOCK MALOFY I WLL DROP YOU ITS HOT. IF YOU DONT ATLL ME WHAT THE FUCK YOUR SECRET TIS. GOD DMAIT." dracoh PANICKS at the diSCO. "Im Sorry HARYAIts Just IMSORRY mymother HADAANaffair WITHAblasotideand DONTKILLME iLOVEYOUHARRYsquirtle" said daraco. harry didnt know what to say to hsims. "fucking draoc molfoy. i love you too come here ***kiss kiss***" but what harry didnt know, blastoise watched the whole thing. he grew up to be a horny littele basterd. years past and my brother and i found the new avatar, he was a blastoise. wait wrong series sorry. anyways . years past and the wizards comfort life was not plasant. who would hav thought that a blastoise would eat 50000 pounds of food a day? do you even know howa much that is? its a shit tun ok? a hsit tun. so this means that that harys has to beocme a house wife, and dracho-poo has to be ocme a stripper waitress at dennys. just because the fuck,ing blasotise had to be born like five minutes after harry got presngat. i mean what the fucking shit. no one's fucking talking about gossip girl rachel tiCE. wait what is that ranchel tice? no shit its the land lady. oh okay bach to the story. right.

Blastoise fell in love with Dumbledore.

"wHATHAWEHHAWETHAWET EXCUSE ME N YOU DO NOT HAVE THE SIX WITH DUMBLEDORE HE IS OUR HEADMASTER AND NO YOU ARE KICEKD OUT OF THIS RESIDNECE." DERCo scrams. no gay relatins in this house. dam right. blastois ran way.

**perspective change**

"bUT FATHAH! I DUNT WANT TO LEAVE! YOU AH MY ONE AND ONLY FATHAH EXCEPT FOR FATHAH." blastoise is british. "muM TELL FATAH TO NOT KICK ME OOT OF THE HOUSE POP PIP CHERIO" blastoise was distraut. no on would listn. "nO u have dishonored us! leave us zuko! FIND THE AVATAR AND MAYBE U WILL BE ABLE TO COME BACK." the blonder mumbled.

jesus christ blastoise cant fuckin believe he has to go find the fuckin avatar. who the god damn shit is the avatar? is it hte blue pealple iwth long tails? that movei was gay. as he is thinking thiese things, blastoise goinges to dumbledores house to have the secks. but once he got there, no one was ther. so blastois went to sevn elvn to get a slurpee. while he is drinking, he reads the mote that he found on the door. he opened it and GASHPED. bubledore broked him up. they are no lovnger an item. blastoise rans back home with his slurpei flailing over everthing , and then he lost his shoe so he cried more.

harry was so agnry. he cnat believe his son lies his hueadmaster. oh well hes currently being sexd iwth dracho milfy so it doest matter rn. "BABY YOU LIGHT UP THE WORLD LMIKE NO BODY ESELE THE WAY TH TJWAELKTJAWLEKJAWKTJ" said draco. he is so god dam sexy. any man who sings me one directin iwthle wre seixn it is obvi the right choise. an then harry did his pregame jizz and all o he world problems were GONE. butrgiht as the good hppened, the bad walked in the door. fucking blastoise tice. harry thot he kiked him out like 25 minutse ago. nope. hes here aGAIN. "blastis i told u to leae my house. even tho this is hagwerts. the schel of wtchcraft ad wizerdray."

"DAD I AM SO RRY BUT ALBOOS BROKESD UP WITH ME AND I JUST I RALY LOVE HIM EVEN THOUGH WE JST STARTED GOIN OUT TWO DAYS AGO I JUST I DONT KOW CAN I PELASE MOVE BACK IN EVEN THOUGH i technicall didnt get my stuff out yet cause t was jsut twnety minutes agi?" blastoise said all while weeing. he didnt kno what he ioudl do if his pants didnt let him back hin. he has o where to go, hes nly been alive a few days..

fin


End file.
